Liebst du mich?
by erdbeerchen
Summary: SHOUNEN AI ! Die Bladebrakers machen Urlaub in Italien, Kai verhält sich komisch und Ray möchte gerne wissen warum.


**Autor:** erdbeerchen

**E-mail:** daserdbeerchengmx.at

**Fandom:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai x Ray

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent mit der Story g also reiner Spaß an der Freude

Nun auf zur Story

**Liebst du mich!**

„Was!", schrie Tyson aufgebracht. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Großvater, oder? Bitte sag mir dass ich einen Albtraum habe!"

„Was regst du dich denn so auf? Ich möchte dir und deinen Freunden einen kleinen Urlaub gönnen, ist das jetzt schon ein Kapitalverbrechen?", antwortete der alte Mann gelassen. „Und nun ruf sie endlich an, ich habe schließlich für morgen gebucht."

Etwas vor sich hin murmelnd ging Tyson zum Telefon und lud sie ein. Bis auf Kai sagten alle zu, aber er meinte, er würde darüber nachdenken. Sie hatten sich für den nächsten Tag um acht Uhr vor Tysons Haus verabredet. Er würde dort mit seinem Großvater und dem kleinen Bus warten.

Immer noch seufzend packte Tyson seine Tasche und fragte sich, wie der Ausflug wohl ablaufen würde. Wenn Kai mitkäme, wäre Streit vorprogrammiert, denn der kam in letzter Zeit mit niemandem mehr aus, nicht mal mit Ray. Ständig beschwerte er sich über irgendetwas an ihnen und warf mit Nettigkeiten wahrlich nicht um sich.

Wieder ein Seufzer. Andererseits, überlegte er sich, würde Kai sicher nicht mitkommen, da er sie ja sowieso nicht um sich haben wollte. Immer noch nachdenklich stellte er seine Tasche in den Bus und ging dann in die Küche um etwas zu Essen.

Max hüpfte aufgeregt in dem Hotelzimmer herum das er sich zurzeit mit Kenny, Kai und Ray teilte. Nur Tyson wohnte bei seinem Großvater, obwohl dieser auch lieber bei seinen Freunden wäre, doch der alte Mann bestand darauf, seinen Enkel bei sich zu haben.

Der blonde Junge packte beinahe schon euphorisch seine Reisetasche ein und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Mann, das wird echt toll! Zwei Wochen Urlaub! Nur wir, und keine nervigen Fans! Entspannung pur!"

Ray räumte seine Tasche mit etwas weniger Begeisterung ein, obwohl er sich freute. Sein Blick und seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Kai, der auf seinem Bett lag und die Decke mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte. Auch wenn man es nicht vermutet hätte, hatte Ray in seinem eisigen Teamchef einen guten Freund gefunden, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Und nun hoffte er, dass er auch mitkommen würde, denn er verbrachte gern Zeit mit ihm. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war Kai sogar sein bester Freund, was nicht heißen sollte, dass er Max und Tyson nicht gerne hatte. Der junge Chinese seufzte einmal und stellte die halbgepackte Tasche zur Seite, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wandte sich Kai zu.

„Wirst du mitkommen?"

Erst erhielt er keine Antwort, doch dann drehte der Russe leicht den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.

„Soll ich denn?"

„Wie du möchtest, aber ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn du's tust."

Dann stand er wieder auf und ging erst einmal etwas trinken, bevor er zu Ende packte.

Kenny verstaute eben Dizzys Ladegerät in seiner Tasche als Kai sich erhob und ebenfalls anfing, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Am nächsten Morgen, Punkt acht Uhr saßen sie dann alle im Bus, gut gelaunt und frohen Mutes. Tysons Großvater fuhr die Jungs zum Flughafen und verabschiedete sich, als sie eingecheckt hatten.

„Passt auf euch auf! Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen!"

Lachend und sich unterhaltend kam die kleine Gruppe schließlich im Flieger an und ihre Plätze wurden ihnen zugewiesen. Wie der Zufall es so wollte saßen sie in einer, für Kai nicht unbedingt angenehmen, Reihenfolge: er selbst am Fenster, neben ihm Ray, dann Kenny und schließlich Max und Tyson. Was daran nun schlecht war? Nun, Kai war sich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit bewusst geworden, das er sich in Ray verliebt hatte, und da dieser nun zwischen ihm und Kenny saß, war vorauszusehen, dass er sich mit ihm unterhalten würde. An sich war das nun auch nichts schlechtes, da er den Chinesen als Freund sehr schätzte und er gerne in seiner Nähe war. Doch andererseits machte es ihn traurig, dass er ihm so nah und doch so fern war, denn wirklich sein Eigen nennen würde er ihn nie können, das war ihm klar. Schon alleine deswegen, weil er es nie über sich bringen würde Ray zu sagen was er fühlte, war es doch schon schwer genug sich das selbst einzugestehen. Wie dem auch sei, Kai befürchtete das dieses stundenlange zusammen sein mit Ray ihn wahnsinnig machen würde, denn ansonsten konnte er einfach weggehen… davon laufen… doch hier im Flieger war er ihm quasi hilflos ausgeliefert. Kai beendete seinen Gedankengang durch seine Gefühlswelt und starrte Ausdruckslos die Sitzlehne vor sich an.

„Worüber denkst du in letzter Zeit so oft nach?", wurde er plötzlich von der Seite gefragt.

„Wie kommst du darauf dass ich das tue?", fragte er gelassen.

„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen…", kam eine leise Antwort.

Kai drehte sich schließlich zu seinem Sitznachbarn und sah ihn leicht verwundert an. War es wirklich so auffällig, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte? Sein Blick gewann schnell wieder an der ablehnenden Kühle, was dem Chinesen ein Seufzen abrang.

„Ich verstehe schon… du willst mit mir nicht darüber sprechen. Dabei dachte ich du vertraust mir, wo wir doch so gute Freunde sind…"

Ray wandte seinen Blick nun seinerseits ab und starrte seine Knie an. Mit den Fingern spielte er an seinem Hemd herum und ihm entlockten seine Gedanken immer wieder ein trauriges Seufzen. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Kai näher gekommen zu sein, die eisige Schicht um ihn durchbrochen zu haben, und dann sagte er ihm noch nicht mal, was ihn so beschäftigte. Er verstand es nicht, hatte er doch geglaubt, dass sie wirklich gute Freunde wären, doch zu Freundschaften gehörte doch immer noch Vertrauen und das schien ihm der Russe nicht entgegenzubringen.

Kai brach es das Herz seine heimliche Liebe so vor sich zu sehen. Jedoch konnte er ihm nicht sagen, dass er sich verliebt hatte… es ging einfach nicht, so sehr seine Gefühle ihn auch dazu drängten, sein Verstand verneinte alle aufkommenden Pläne und so wandte auch er sich wieder ab.

Sie landeten schließlich auf einem Flughafen in Italien und stiegen von dort in einen Reisebus um, der sie zu ihrem Hotel bringen sollte. Dieses lag angeblich nicht weit vom Strand entfernt und die Umgebung war wirklich berauschend. Tyson hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihn die Toskana so beeindrucken könnte, doch was ihn noch mehr faszinierte waren die unzähligen Restaurants, die er auf ihrem Weg entdeckte. Ihn überfiel auch sogleich ein heftiges Hungergefühl und mit knurrendem Magen wandte er sich Max zu.

„Glaubst du, wir sind bald da?", fragte er träge.

Der blonde Junge nickte und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Sag bloß du hast Hunger? Glaubst du nicht, dass du bald genug Speck angesetzt hast um den Winter zu überstehen?", neckte er ihn.

Schmollend drehte Tyson sich zur Seite, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

Als die fünf Jungs aus dem Bus stiegen, und dieser auch schon wieder davongebraust war, staunten sie wahrlich bei dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot. Tysons Großvater hatte ein wahres Goldstück an Hotel ausgesucht und die Lage war einfach göttlich. Nach einem Moment der Überwältigung setzten sie sich schließlich in Bewegung, um ihre Zimmer zu begutachten. An der Rezeption übernahm Max das Kommando, da die junge Frau außer italienisch nur englisch sprach. Max erkannte an ihrem Dialekt, dass sie wohl Amerikanerin war, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Grinsend kam er zu ihnen zurück.

„Also, es gibt ein Zweibett- und ein Dreibettzimmer.", er hielt je einen Schlüssel in den Händen, „Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch einigen, wer welches bekommt."

„Ich will mit dir in ein Zimmer", warf Tyson gleich ein.

„Ich auch!", setzte Kenny hinzu und warf Kai einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser verwirrt auffing.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Ihr beide bekommt dann Zimmer 167 und wir haben Nummer 98. Die Frau an der Rezeption hat gemeint es wäre alles ausgeschildert, also könne man sich gar nicht verlaufen. Lasst uns dann mal gehen."

Er drückte Ray den Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand, nahm seinen Koffer und marschierte, von Tyson und Kenny gefolgt, los. Es fanden sich tatsächlich überall kleine Täfelchen und zu seinem Bedauern stellte er fest, das Kais und Rays Zimmer ziemlich weit von ihrem entfernt war, denn eine Tafel mit der Aufschrift „121 – 180" wies zur Treppe und ein Pfeil unter den Zahlen „61-120" zeigte zu einem Gang rechts neben der Stiege.

Ray hatte nun ebenfalls seine Tasche gepackt und stupste den regungslosen Kai an.

„Willst du dich nicht mal wieder bewegen? Ich möchte ins Zimmer, hier rum stehen ist peinlich."

Kai riss sich von seinen Schreckensvorstellungen, mit Ray für die nächsten zwei Wochen ein Zimmer zu teilen, los und trabte brav hinter ihm her. Als sie das Zimmer betraten waren sie zunächst angenehm überrascht. Es war sehr freundlich eingerichtet und strahlte eine unheimliche Wärme aus. An der Wand links neben der Eingangstür befanden sich die zum Badezimmer und die zur Toilette. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befand sich ein großes Fenster dass, als sie es näher betrachteten, eigentlich eine Tür auf den kleinen Balkon war. An der Wand gegenüber der Badtür stand nun das Bett und Kais Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich: es war ein Doppelbett.

Ray schien das gar nicht zu stören. Er betrachtete eben noch den großen Kasten der an der übrig gebliebenen Wand (also neben der Tür ) stand und fing dann an, seine Sachen auszupacken. Zögerlich schloss sich Kai ihm an und in dem Augenblick, wo sie die Türen zuschoben, klopfte es an der Tür und ihre Freunde kamen herein.

„Ach, wie ich sehe habt ihr auch ein Doppelbett! Tyson und ich müssen uns auch eines teilen", begann Max kichernd.

„Ich finde das gar nicht so witzig", meinte Tyson schließlich und mimte den Beleidigten.

„Du ärgerst dich doch nur weil Kenny beim Schere-Stein-Papier gewonnen hat!"

„Der Meinung bin ich auch", meinte der braunhaarige.

Kai und Ray hatten das kleine Schauspiel emotionslos beobachtet und sahen die drei „Eindringlinge" nun fragend an.

„Wir sind eigentlich gekommen weil wir fragen wollten, ob ihr mit zum Strand kommt", sagte der blonde Junge strahlend.

„Klar", meinte der Chinese und Kai schloss sich ihnen wortlos an.

Der Blau-grauhaarige steckte ihren Zimmerschlüssel ein, nachdem er jenes verschlossen hatte, und so marschierten sie los. Tatsächlich erreichten sie den Strand nach fünf Minuten Fußmarsch, ihnen war also nicht zu viel versprochen worden. Kenny, Tyson und Max warfen ihre Badetücher in den Sand, zogen ihre T-Shirts aus und liefen mit ihren Bermudas ins Wasser. Kai und Ray hatten nicht daran gedacht sich umzuziehen, und so beschlossen sie, ein wenig am Strand entlang zu spazieren.

Eine Weile gingen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander her und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Die Schuhe hatten sie bei den Sachen ihrer Freunde gelassen und so schritten sie barfuß voran. Kai fühlte sich recht unwohl, schon wieder mit Ray alleine zu sein, denn er hatte seine Gefühle weniger unter Kontrolle als ihm lieb war. Immer wieder befahl ihm sein Herz, dem Schwarzhaarigen alles zu gestehen und sein Verstand schlug ihm die Idee jedes mal wieder aus dem Kopf. Er seufzte ein paar Mal, warf Ray verstohlene Blicke zu und rang mit sich selbst.

„Was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte Ray schließlich besorgt und blieb stehen.

Kai wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Ähm, was?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt was mit dir los ist…"

Kai sah ihn traurig an und ging dann ein Stück zur Seite um sich in den warmen Sand zu setzen. Ray folgte ihm und tat es seinem Freund gleich. So saßen sie nun eine Weile da, bis Kai den Blick auf die See richtete und schließlich doch sein Herz, statt seinen Verstand sprechen ließ.

„Nun ja… also… es ist… ich bin verliebt…"

„Sollte dich das nicht freuen? Oder ist es, weil du sie vermisst…?"

Kai atmete tief durch.

„Es… es ist kein Mädchen…"

„Oh…"

Ray sah nun den Sand zwischen seinen Fingern an und dachte nach. Vielleicht war Kai ja deshalb in letzter Zeit noch abweisender als sonst… vielleicht…

„Wer ist es denn Kai? Ist es jemand von uns?"

Erst gab der junge Russe gar keine Reaktion von sich, stand dann plötzlich auf und ging zurück zum Wasser. Er legte seine Hand auf den feuchten Sand und ließ sie von dem salzigen Nass umspielen. Er wollte Rays Nähe… wollte sie jetzt… doch dazu musste er erst mal sagen, was er fühlte und anschließend noch darauf hoffen, dass der andere seine Gefühle auch erwiderte. Er seufzte tief und ging schließlich, von seinem Herzen getrieben, zu Ray zurück. Äußerlich war er gefasst, wie immer, doch innerlich starb er tausend Tode. Er war nervös bis zum Gehtnichtmehr und hatte keine Ahnung wie er das nun machen sollte. Er beschloss, erst einmal Rays Frage zu beantworten.

„Ja…"

„Hm…"

Die Gedanken des Chinesen liefen wieder auf Hochtouren. Sollte er weiterfragen? Würde Kai ihm sagen wer es ist? Und wenn er es wüsste, was sollte er dann tun? Sollte er Kai dann helfen? Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanken nicht… aber nicht etwa deswegen, weil er Kais Neigung für das männliche Geschlecht abartig fand, sondern… er wusste es nicht… aber es war einfach so…

„Sagst du mir, wer es ist?"

Wieder so eine Frage die Kai innerlich in zwei Parteien teilte. Einerseits wollte er es Ray unbedingt sagen, andererseits hatte er Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Als Freund wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren, immerhin war es der erste gute Freund den er je hatte… und außerdem hatte er Angst, dass er ihn nicht so gern hatte wie er Ray… er wusste, dass ihn das innerlich sehr verletzen würde, auch wenn er es nach außen hin nicht zeigen sollte. Er würde um sein Herz erneut eine Schutzmauer aus Kälte und Hass aufbauen, eine Wand, die durch Ray langsam aber unaufhörlich geschmolzen war. Die ehrliche Zuneigung die er ihm entgegengebracht hatte, war der Grund dafür gewesen und diese Tatsache hatte ihn sehr glücklich gestimmt, denn schon lange hatte ihn niemand mehr ehrlich gern gemocht. Er wusste, dass dies zum Großteil seine Schuld gewesen war, weil er immer sehr abweisend und kühl auf die anderen gewirkt hatte, doch Ray hatte das nie abgeschreckt. Er hatte nie aufgegeben und sich schließlich einen Weg in sein Herz gebahnt. Auch wenn er das vermutlich nie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht…", antwortete er schließlich.

„Warum? Glaubst du ich würde es weiterzählen?"

„Nein…"

„Aber?"

„Es fällt mir so schwer…"

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich zwinge dich sicher nicht dazu."

Kai schloss die Augen und legte sich nun auf den Rücken. Die Wärme des Sandes, der sich seinen Körperkonturen anpasste, fühlte sich gut an. Er seufzte einmal tief und sah dann starr zum Himmel. Ray musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt Ray", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Was?", kam es ebenso leise zurück.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört."

Ray sah Kai weiterhin an. Im ersten Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann horchte er einfach in sich hinein und die Antwort kam wie von selbst über seine Lippen.

„Kai ich… ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nie darüber nachgedacht ob du für mich mehr als ein guter Freund bist…tut mir Leid…"

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe ja auch nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet."

Damit war er aufgestanden und schlenderte mit auf den Boden gerichtetem Blick zurück. Äußerlich sah man ihm tatsächlich nichts an, doch innerlich litt er. Sein Herz schmerzte ungemein. Er nahm seine Schuhe und ging zurück ins Hotel, geradewegs in ihr Zimmer. Er duschte kalt und legte sich dann träge ins Bett. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und den Tag aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen, doch so einfach wie er sich das gedacht hatte, ging es wahrlich nicht. Er dachte immer und immer wieder darüber nach und schließlich brach eine Art Barrikade in ihm und er weinte… ließ all den Schmerz seines Herzens an die Oberfläche treten.

Ray saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch an derselben Stelle. Er hatte vorhin das einzig richtige gesagt, die Wahrheit. Denn er wusste weder mit Sicherheit ob er verliebt war, oder ob er es nicht war. Er musste zugeben, dass er Kai so richtig gern hatte und er genoss auch seine Nähe… aber ob das schon zum verliebt sein reichte? War das bei Freunden nicht immer so? Er überlegte weiter. Es war auf jeden Fall anders als bei Kenny, Tyson und Max, das wurde ihm schnell klar. Er wollte es testen, wollte herausfinden wie es denn wäre, Kai näher zu sein als er es bisher war. Wollte ausprobieren, wie tief die Gefühle für den Russen waren…

Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Seine Schuhe lagen einsam da, die anderen waren bereits zum Hotel zurückgegangen. Er las sie auf und trottete den Weg zurück.

Leise öffnete er das Hotelzimmer und fand es finster vor, da die schweren Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Er seufzte, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und das Licht anschaltete. Kai lag im Bett und zuckte bei der Erhellung des Raumes zusammen. Sein Rücken war Ray zugewandt und dieser ging sich nun, wie Kai zuvor, erst einmal duschen. Kais Tränen waren in der Zwischenzeit versiegt und er hatte das Kissen umgedreht, da die eine Seite förmlich durchnässt war. Ray kam zurück, legte sich in Boxershorts auf die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

„Was ich dich vorher schon fragen wollte, Kenny, warum warst du eigentlich so erpicht darauf dir mit uns das Dreierzimmer zu teilen?", fragte Max als er aus dem Bad kam.

„Ist euch noch gar nichts aufgefallen an Kais Verhalten?"

Tyson horchte auf. Er liebte Geheimnisse und dies schien eines zu sein.

„Nein, was soll denn so merkwürdig daran sein? Ist doch wie immer, nur noch ein bisschen unhöflicher…"

Kenny grinste und klappte seinen Laptop zu, ohne Dizzys Protestworte wahrzunehmen.

„Ich habe den dringenden Verdacht, dass sich Kai in unseren lieben Ray verliebt hat!"

„Was?", schrie Tyson förmlich auf.

„So etwas ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen", meinte Max nachdenklich. „Ray ist der einzige, von dem er sich besänftigen lässt. Außerdem sieht er ihn immer so seltsam an, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt."

Tyson sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

„Doch", protestierte Kenny und wandte sich wieder Max zu. „Meinst du denn, Ray will auch was von ihm?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher… es könnte schon sein, aber bis jetzt sieht es so aus als ob er ihn einfach als guten Freund möchte…"

„Hm… ich hoffe, dass du dich irrst… irgendwie tut mir Kai nämlich Leid, weil genau genommen hatte er noch nie jemanden der ihn geliebt hat und Ray wäre genau der Richtige, so warmherzig wie er ist."

„Ja…"

Tyson verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Kai soll sich in Ray verliebt haben, und Kenny und Max hoffen insgeheim, dass der sich auch in Kai verliebt haben könnte? Irgendwas lief da falsch…

„Ich habe nachgedacht…", begann Ray, erhielt von Kai jedoch keine Antwort und so sprach er weiter. „Ich mag dich wirklich, und mit Sicherheit auch mehr als Max, Tyson oder Kenny… aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie sehr ich dich mag, oder ob man es als verliebt sein bezeichnen kann. Ich weiß es nicht…"

Er spürte wie sich der Körper neben ihm bewegte und fühlte wenig später Kais Atem an seiner Wange.

„Und was nun?", fragte dieser leise.

„Naja… ich würde es gern herausfinden… ausprobieren, wie mir deine Nähe gefällt… weißt du was ich meine? Außer natürlich, du willst das nicht, dann lass ich es sein…"

Er hörte ein kurzes Lachen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Kais Augen wirkten glasig, was an den Tränen lag die sich darin gesammelt hatten. Der Russe schüttelte den Kopf und sah Ray dann in die Augen.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht wollen…?"

Ray lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Komm schon her und hör auf zu heulen, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

Sanft aber bestimmt zog er Kai zu sich und umarmte ihn.

Der Blau-Grauhaarige fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, wie er so an Rays Brust gekuschelt dalag und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er hoffte so sehr, das dem Chinesen diese Nähe ebenso gut gefiel wie ihm selbst.

Genau das war die Frage die Ray sich im Moment stellte. Gefiel ihm die Situation? Ja… Wollte er mehr davon? Vielleicht… Wenn ja, was wollte er? Noch mehr Umarmungen? Einen Kuss? Er wusste es nicht… Er ließ seinen Blick zu Kais Gesicht schweifen. Er sah so zufrieden aus, so glücklich… Ray spürte ein kribbeln das sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und das Gefühl stimmte ihn selig. Und wie es ihm gefiel Kai so nah bei sich zu haben, er genoss es richtig. Nach einer Weile hörte er Kai regelmäßig atmen… er war eingeschlafen. Er schob ihn sanft von sich, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte zu Max und Kenny um zu reden. Das er mit Tyson nicht viel anfangen konnte, war ihm von Anfang an klar.

Er klopfte an die Tür und wurde eine Sekunde darauf von Max hinein gebeten. Fragend sah er sich um, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte.

„Wo ist denn Tyson?"

„Der hat vorhin das hauseigene Restaurant entdeckt", meinte Kenny grinsend.

„Und was führt dich zu uns?", fragte Max.

„Naja, ich wollte mit euch beiden reden."

„Geht es um Kai?"

Verwirrt sah er Kenny, der das eben gesagt hatte, an.

„Ähm… ja, woher… weißt du das?"

„Wir wussten es nicht, aber wir haben es vermutet", erklärte Max nun und ergriff das Wort endgültig. „Kai hat sich in dich verliebt, richtig?" Ray nickte nur und Max sprach weiter. „Bist du gekommen um uns um Rat zu fragen?"

„Ja… in gewisser Weise schon. Ich weiß nämlich nicht… na ja… was, oder ob ich etwas für ihn empfinde…"

„Hast du ihm das schon gesagt?"

„Ja, vorhin. Ich habe aber gemeint, dass ich ausprobieren will, ob mir seine Nähe gefällt… und dann ist er in meinen Armen eingeschlafen…"

„…und jetzt bist du hier. Naja, die Frage ist doch ganz einfach: hat dir seine Nähe denn gefallen?"

Verlegen sah Ray zu Boden. Irgendwie war es schon seltsam… er war hier mit Kenny und Max in einem Hotelzimmer in Italien und redete über seine Gefühle für Kai…

„Ja oder nein?", fragte Max noch einmal nach.

„Ja… sehr sogar…"

„Hm… hört sich doch schon sehr viel versprechend an, wenn du mich fragst", flüsterte Kenny seinem blonden Freund leise zu. Dieser nickte lächelnd und wandte sich wieder dem Chinesen zu.

„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht was du nun von uns erwartest… aber ich finde du machst das schon richtig… hör einfach in dich hinein… lass quasi dein Herz sprechen, dann wirst du schon das richtige tun…"

„Auf mein Herz hören…?", fragte Ray leise nach und die beiden Jungen nickten. „Nun ja, mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich ihn vermisse… bei ihm sein möchte… aber mein Kopf sagt mir, dass es Schwachsinn ist… dass es… Falsch ist und dass es nicht sein darf… dass Kai ein guter Freund ist, nicht mehr und nicht weniger… aber im Herzen tut mir der Gedanke weh…"

Kenny lächelte ihm nur aufmunternd zu und Max schob ihn langsam in Richtung Tür. Er öffnete diese und schubste Ray leicht auf den Gang.

„Mit diesen Gedanken geh jetzt zu ihm zurück. Du wirst schon das richtige tun."

Seufzend legte Ray sich, nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, ins Bett. Er wusste nun was sein Herz sowie sein Verstand ihm rieten, doch was er tun sollte war ihm immer noch rätselhaft. Neben ihm regte sich etwas und Kai blinzelte ihm verschlafen entgegen, das Licht hatte ihn geweckt.

„Wo warst du?"

„Bei Kenny und Max."

„Warum?"

„Das ist meine Sache und geht dich nichts an", antwortete er unfreundlicher als gewollt.

Kai sah ihn fragend an.

„Jetzt schau nicht so blöd und lass mich endlich schlafen, ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

Er drehte dem Russen den Rücken zu und fragte sich, warum er das eben gesagt hatte, doch auch darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Er wollte es irgendwie gar nicht, doch die Worte waren einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt.

Plötzlich hörte er das Klacken der Zimmertür. Erschrocken drehte er sich zur Seite…das Bett war leer. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie Kai aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen war, so sehr hatten ihn seine Gedanken und Schuldgefühle gefesselt. Wo er wohl hingehen würde? Wieder so eine unbeantwortete Frage die ihn quälte. Suchen würde nichts bringen, er müsste einfach warten, bis Kai von alleine zurückkam. Mit quälenden Gedanken schlief er nach gut einer Stunde dennoch ein.

Kai war erst einmal ziellos im Hotel umhergelaufen, aber nachdem ihm einige Hausmädchen über den Weg gelaufen waren und ihn belustigt und neugierig betrachtet hatten, da er ja nur Boxershorts trug, wurde ihm die Sache zu bunt und er beschloss, in das Zimmer seiner Freunde zu gehen, denn zu Ray zurück wollte er jetzt nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass Tyson nicht da war, denn der würde ihn jetzt nur endgültig auf die Palme bringen.

Er verstand Ray nicht. Als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er in ihn verliebt wäre, meinte er, er hätte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Dann als er zurückkommt hat er angeblich nachgedacht, und möchte probieren wie ihm seine Nähe gefällt. Dann führt er ein Gespräch mit Kenny und Max und bringt ihm plötzlich so viel Abneigung entgegen. Es verwirrte ihn und tat ihm auch irgendwie weh. Schon seltsam, wie schnell sein Schutzschild weg war…

Er klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür und als diese aufging sah er in das überraschte Gesicht von Kenny. Er hatte Dizzy in der Hand und klappte den Laptop erschrocken zu.

„Hallo Kai, komm rein."

Der Russe folgte der Aufforderung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was hat Ray mit euch besprochen?", fragte er direkt heraus und lehnte sich an die Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Warum fragst du?", hakte Max nach.

„Weil er plötzlich so… abweisend zu mir ist, deshalb."

Kenny und Max wechselten einen wehmütigen Blick, dann nickte der Braunhaarige dem Blonden zu und dieser ergriff, wie schon zuvor bei Ray, das Wort.

„Naja, er war hier um uns um Rat zu fragen….deinetwegen."

„Und weiter…?" Die Kälte aus Kais Stimme war gewichen.

„Er wollte wissen wie er herausfinden kann, was er für dich empfindet…"

Der Russe schwieg eine Weile und atmete dann tief durch.

„Woher wusstet ihr das?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Kenny ehrlich verwirrt nach.

„Dass ich in ihn verliebt bin… woher habt ihr das gewusst?"

Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment, dann sah Kenny Kai direkt an, welcher inzwischen die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie ebenfalls anstarrte.

„Wegen deinem Blick haben wir es vermutet… deine Augen sind das einzige, was du nicht Kontrollieren kannst… oder zumindest nicht immer…"

Kai grinste leicht, wurde jedoch sofort wieder Ernst.

„Es war nicht schön, dass er auf einmal so kalt zu mir war. Nachdem er mit euch geredet hat, war er so verändert. Also sagt ihr mir endlich, was er alles gesagt hat?"

Max nickte und überlegte kurz.

„Er meinte, dass ihm deine Nähe sehr gefallen hat… dann habe ich ihm geraten in sich hineinzuhören, dass hat er dann auch getan. Er meinte, er würde dich vermissen und bei dir sein wollen, doch sein Verstand würde ihm sagen, dass es falsch ist und nicht sein darf. Vielleicht war er einfach nur verwirrt und deshalb so abweisend. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht Kai… aber ich wünsche dir ehrlich, dass alles ins Lot kommt…"

Der Angesprochene sah den blonden Jungen einen Moment mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, schließlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Danke", murmelte er noch, gerade laut genug, dass die beiden es hörten, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Auf dem Gang stieß er mit Tyson zusammen, der ihn verwirrt ansah, da er immer noch leicht bekleidet herumlief.

„Glotz nicht so, Fresssack", murmelte er gereizt und stieß den blauhaarigen verwirrten Jungen unsanft zur Seite.

Rays Schlaf hatte nicht lange angehalten. Er war wenig später wieder aufgewacht und starrte nun seit mehr als 10 Minuten regungslos an die Decke. Das Klicken der Tür riss ihn zwar aus seinen Gedanken, doch er bewegte sich dennoch nicht. Weiterhin starrte er unverwandt die Decke an, als könnte sie ihm Antworten auf all seine quälenden Fragen geben. Er spürte, wie Kai sich neben ihn legte und schließlich strich er ihm sanft über den Arm. Ray zeigte weiterhin keine Reaktion. Kai seufzte innerlich tief doch er fuhr mit seiner zärtlichen Geste fort. Er breitete das streicheln auf Ray Brust aus und fuhr sanft die Züge nach.

„Es tut mir Leid…", sagte der Chinese schließlich leise.

„Was?"

„Na das was ich vorhin gesagt habe…"

„Mh…", kam von Kai bloß noch. Er war näher an Ray herangerückt, hatte seinen Arm nun komplett um ihn gelegt und schmiegte seine Wange nun an dessen linke Schulter.

„Wo warst du?", fragte der schwarzhaarige nun.

„Bei Max und Kenny."

„Warum?"

„Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor."

„Warum, Kai?"

Der blau-grauhaarige ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Er drehte Ray den Rücken zu und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte er noch.

Ray fasste es nicht. Er gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern legte sich einfach schlafen! Außerdem… vermisste er sofort seine Nähe. Es fehlte ihm dieses wohlige Gefühl und das kribbeln im Bauch…er fühlte sich plötzlich so alleine und leer. Es war seltsam und er konnte sich dieses Gefühl erst nicht erklären, doch plötzlich wusste er Antworten auf all seine bisher quälenden Fragen.

Gefiel ihm Kais Nähe? Ja.

Wollte er mehr davon? Sehr viel mehr.

War es doch mehr als Freundschaft, dass er für den hübschen Russen empfand? Wieder ja… und sehr viel mehr…

Er lächelte leicht. Plötzlich schien alles nicht mehr so verboten, plötzlich wirkte alles so klar und deutlich zu sein, es stimmte ihn fröhlich…

Er drehte sich zur Seite und zog an Kais Schulter, sodass dieser auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Der drehte den Kopf zur Seite und die schönsten goldgelben Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, strahlten, ja beinahe lachten, ihn an.

„Findest du es immer noch falsch? Oder verboten?", fragte Kai zaghaft.

Als Antwort richtete Ray sich auf, setzte sich auf den verwirrten Jungen und schaltete das Licht aus. Ehe der Russe wusste wie ihm geschah, spürte er zarte Hände die forschend aber sanft über seinen Körper glitten. Eine wunderbare Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus und umschloss endgültig sein Herz. All die Kälte und all der Hass in ihm waren verschwunden, er fühlte sich vollends glücklich und verliebt.

Ray streichelte stetig über den bebenden Körper unter sich und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Plötzlich hörte er auf, seine Hände zu bewegen und sah unentschlossen in die Dunkelheit. Lediglich ein fragender Laut war von Kai zu hören und im nächsten Augenblick warf der Junge seine Bedenken endgültig über Bord. Er fuhr mit den Händen zu Kais Gesicht und ließ sie auf dessen Wangen zur Ruhe kommen. Er beugte sich zu dem Russen hinunter und als ihre Nasenspitzen zusammenstießen zuckte Ray kurz zusammen.

„Ich… ich liebe dich Kai…", hauchte er, bevor er seinen Freund küsste.

Der Kuss war erst zaghaft und schüchtern, doch als Kai ihn erwiderte und nun ebenfalls Leben in seine Hände kehrte, wurden sie beide mutiger und leidenschaftlicher und es folgten noch weitere feurige Küsse voller Liebe…

**Fortsetzung: Ein romantischer Urlaub…oder doch nicht?**


End file.
